Aqualad (Heroes of the Future)
Aqualad (Kaldur'ahm) is a 17 year old male atlantean, he got trained by the Aquaman (Arthur Curry) and is a member of the Young Justice team. Personality Although Kaldur is mostly seem cold, he does care about his team in Young Justice. He is also a great leader, seeming as he lead the Young Justice team before he gave his position to Megan. Then proceeding to become the leader of the Justice League, inheriting Aquaman's title. History In the start of Young Justice, Kaldur is seen with Kid Flash and Robin at the Hall of Justice with their mentors for their first step into the Justice League. And after Speedy through a fit saying that the mentors don't trust them enough, and knowing that their true headquarters are in space he quitted. Then 2 calls came in saying that Wonder Women was at Cadmus being on fire and another from Zatara needed backup. Seeing as Zatara needed more help than Cadmus being on fire. The Mentors told their Proteges to stay put before leaving. The three then decided to go to cadmus. As the three explored Cadmus they eventually encounter Superboy, although not without some fighting. Fast forward when the three + superboy escaped cadmus they are later greeted by the Justice League. Later on in time the now three than became the first to join Young Justice. As the first season progresses the team being lead by Kaldur goes on multiple missions. Than in season 2 it is revealed that his father is Black Manta. During season 2 he had to fake Artemis's death to let her join him in cognitto to spy on his own father. Later on in season 2 he gives up his title as leader and gives it to Megan. We then reach season 3 where it is said that he inherited his mentor's hero name "Aquaman" and is proceeded to become the new leader of the Justice League. And during season 3 he is also shown with his lover Wyynde. Powers and Abilities Atlantean Sorcery: Before Aqualad was even Aquaman's sidekick, Kaldur was trained in the Mystical Arts Electricity Generation: Kaldur has the ability to generate electricity from his eel tattoos on his arms, which he can channel though water for any of his attacks. Hydrokinesis: Kaldur has the ability to manipulate water to form multiple things like: water blasts, whips, waves, sheilds, or water spouts to lift him into the air if need be. Like the name says, Aqualad has the ability to manipulate water from any water source in the area he is in, which this is also possible thanks to his eel tattoos. Hard-Water Constructs: Kaldur can also solidify water into different weapons for physical attacks, this is also possible from his eel tattoos. Atlantean attributes: Atlanteans that are mostly humans, has generated multiple abilities for them to live in the sea. Breathe Underwater: The capability to live underwater without drowning, with the help of gills that are located on their necks. Some accomplish this without the use of gills. Temperature Resistance: The ability to withstand low temperatures and the effects of freezing, although notably hindered by high temperatures. Durability: Dense flesh, although not invulnerable. Strength: Ranging to normal human strength to Super Strength (not on Superman's level though) Small Toxin Resistance: The ability to withstand small amount of poisons/toxins. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combat: He is extremely skilled in hand-to-hand combat, having to hold his own against Cheshire alone. In 2016, it is noticeable that his ability in hand-to-hand has improved incredibly, having to take down superboy with no effort. Multilingual: Kaldur can speak both English and Atlantean. Relationships In Young Justice season 2 it is revealed that Kaldur's father is Black Manta. Their father and son relationship is bad, seeing as the father Black Manta is a villian and Kaldur a hero in training. During season 2 Kaldur teamed up with his father as a spy to get information from him. Kaldur'ahm is seen kissing another man in Young Justice season 3. This other man is named Wyynde, even though the two has a bad history in the past. There is no doubt that the two got into a romantic relationship over the years. The name of the episode the two kissed is called "Purist Crisis". Appearances Category:Heroes of the Future characters Category:Males Category:Young Justice: Heroes of the Future